Yu-Gi-Oh! The Forbidden Realm
by IchigoRukia7734
Summary: this story is about two teenage friends that grew up together that has gained special skills over time that they were born with them. this story takes place 25 yrs after yugioh 5d's


**Disclaimer i dont own yu-gi-oh related content konami does**

**This is a brand new story line i've made up but the story does envole some characters from yu-gi-oh 5'ds. this story has some bad language **so if you dont like it then exit the page now!

By: IchigoRukia7734

...

Yu-Gi-Oh! The Forbidden Realm

Chapter 1: Dueling Academy

My phone rings and I answer the phone. Wake up you will be late for your entrance exam for Duel Academy said my dad. I hurry to get ready for the entrance exam and I grab my duel disk and dueling deck and head out the door. On my way to Duel Academy I call my friend Cecil. Ring...ring...ring... Hello this is Cecil may I ask who this is. Its Jesse are you ready for the entrance exam for Duel Academy. Oh shit! I forgot can you give me five minutes so I can get ready okay said cecil. I will meet you at the corner store said Jesse then hang up the phone. Well I might as well go in and see what's good to eat. I brought 2 egg and cheese biscuit and a 2 orange juice. I walk out the store to see Cecil running to the store. What's up Jesse said Cecil can't breathe from running. Here Cecil here's your breakfast. Lets go already we have less than 20 minutes to get to duel academy I told Cecil.

We made it here thank goodness. Yeah I know so who's going first you can go first Cecil said Jesse. Hello good morning boys what's your name the young lady said. My name is Cecil Ray and this is Jesse Ray. Well Cecil you will be up first then you Jesse okay boys. That will be fine we said to the young lady. The tester you will face Cecil will be Josh he's a second year student but tenth strongest of Obelisk Blue. Jesse your tester is Rd he is a second year student and he is the eight strongest of Obelisk blue.

Calling Cecil Ray to the duel platform please. Your up Jesse said to Cecil and good luck but like you need it but it will help. Its time to duel said Josh I will go first he said. Now I play two face-downs and summon Gemini Elf(1900/0000/Earth/4/Spellcaster) in attack position and activate the equip spell card **Mage Power **and end of turn. I draw I activate the spell card Heavy Storm then set a face-down and special summon The Tricky(2000/1200/Wind/5/Spellcaster) by discarding Level Eater(600/0/Dark/1/Insect) from my hand and then summon the monster Delta Flyer(1500/900/Wind/3/Dragon/tuner) and by lowering my Tricky from a level 5 to a level 4 monster I can special summon Level Eater from my grave yard now I activate my Delta Flyers effect to increase one monsters level and I pick The Tricky now I synchro summon for a level 8. I send the level 5 The Tricky and level 3 Delta Flyer to the graveyard to synchro summon Thought Ruler Archfeind(2700/2300/Dark/8/Psychic/Synchro) then I active the spell card Monster Reborn to special summon Delta Flyer in atack position then I activate Delta Flyers effect to increase level eaters level from a 1 to 2 then synchro summon for a level 5 T.G. Hyper Librarian(2400/0000/Dark/5/Spellcaster/Synchro) now I will attack with my Thought Ruler Archfiend to your Gemini Elfs. (Atk 2700-1900=800 so your life points is 4000-800=3200) and Thought Rulers Archfiends effect, I gain life points of the destroyed monsters attack so I gain 1900 life points my life points is (4000+1900=5900). Then I attack you directly with my T.G. Hyper Librarian so your life points are (3200-2400=800). I end my turn. I draw I activate the spell card Dark Hole. No I activate my trap card Starlight Road it negates your spell and destroyes it and I can special summon Stardust Dragon(2500/2000/Wind/8/Dragon/Synchro) in attack position. On ok I play two face downs and I set a monster. End my turn. I draw now I set this card and end turn now I draw now I acivate the spell card Dark Magic Curtain I pay half of my life points to special summon Dark Magician(2500/2100/Dark/7/Spellcaster) from my deck in attack position(800-400=400). I play a face down spell card **Emblem of Dragon Destroyer** to add Buster Blader(2600/1600/Earth/7/Warrior) to my hand now activate my other face down spell card Polymerization to fusion summon Dark Paladin(2900/2400/Dark/8/Spellcaster/Fusion) in attack position now I flip-face up my monster Morphing Jar(700/600/Earth/2/Rock/Filp) we both discard are hands and draw five cards I set two cards and I attack with Dark Palidin who has 3900 attack so I attack your Stardust Dragon no you don't I activate the continuous trap card Nightmare Wheel. Oh im screwed for now I end turn now I draw no I activate my trap card Dust Tornado to destroy Nightmare Wheel. Now I activate the spell card One for one so I discard dark resonator(1300/300/Dark/3/fiend/tuner) to special summon Dragunity Brandistock(600/400/Wind/1/Dragon/tuner) in face up defense now I summon special summon Level Eater by making T.G. Hyper Librarian a level 5 to 4. Now I synchro summon for 2 so I send level 1 Level Eater and level 1 tuner Dragunity Brandistock to the graveyard to synchro summon Formula Synchron(200/1500/Light/2/Machine/Synchro/Tuner) so I draw one for Formula Synchrons effect and T.G. Hyper Librarians effect so I draw 2 cards now I synchro summon for 10 so I send Stardust Dragon and Formula Synchron to the graveyard to synchro summon for Shooting Star Dragon(3300/2500/Wind/10/Dragon/Synchro). Now T.G. Hyper Libraians effect I draw a card now I activate two spells first I activate the spell card synchro change by removing thought ruler Archifiend from play I can special summon Red Dragon Archfiend(3000/2000/Dark/8/Dragon/Synchro) and has no effect now I activate oon to destroy your face-down card and now I activate the quick-play spell card enemy controller to take control of Dark Paladin(5400 atk)by tributing T.G. Hyper Librarian and I tribute Dark Paladin to summon The Tricky its time to lose now attack The Tricky to his Morphing Jar (2000-700= 1300 thats 600 points over kill) that's game . That was fun said Cecil to Josh don't do that or I will take that damn deck and throw it away. Its your turn buddy said Cecil to Jesse and Jesse let the duel go on for more then one turn okay said Cecil, I will try too said Jesse to Cecil.

Now will Jesse Ray report to the duel platform please someone said over the intercome. Now Jesse you think your beating me your not said Rd. We will see less talk and more action. Now you go first piss ant said Rd to Jesse. You will think piss ant now I draw set one card and summon Axe Dragonute(2000/1200/Dark/4/Dragon)in attack position now I will remove Axe Dragonute from play to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(2800/0000/Dark/10/Dragon) from my hand in attack position and now I special summon Dark Grapher(1700/0000/Dark/4/Warrior) By Sending My Dark Flare Dragon(2400/0000/Dark/5/Dragon) from my hand to the graveyard Now I activate Dark Grapher effect I send Dark Horus(3000/1800/Dark/8/Dragon) from my hand to send Dark Horus from my deck to the graveyard I special Summon Dark Horus in attack position with Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragons effect. I will end my turn. Your Turn RD I draw now I activate the spell card Dark Hole, no you don't I activate my trap card Starlight Road it negates the effect of your spell and destroys it and I can special summon Stardust Dragon(2500/2000/Wind/8/Dragon/Synchro) in attack position. Now I summon Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn(2000/900/Dark/5/Winged-beast) in attack position cause I control no monsters and you do now I special summon Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind(1300/400/Dark/3/Winged-beast/Tuner) from my hand cause I control a face-up blackwing monster now I special summon from my hand in attack position Blackwing-Boar the Spear (1700/0000/Dark/4/Winged-Beast) now i activate the spell card Double Summon so I summon Blackwing-Elphin the Raven(2200/1200/Dark/6/Winged-Beast) from the hand without tributes cause I control 2 or more blackwings now I synchro summon for 7 stars now I send my level 3 Blackwing Gale the Whrilwind and my level 4 Blackwing Boar The Spear to synchro summon Blackwing Armor Master(2500/1500/Dark/7/Winged-Beast/Synchro) now I attack your Stardust Dragon with my Blackwing Armor Master they might have the same attack points but my Blackwing Armor Masters effect cant be destroyed by battle so Stardust Dragon is Destroyed. Black wing-Elphin the Raven attack his Dark Grapher you lose 500 life points. 2200-1700=500 and 3500 Life points left to my 4000. I end my turn. About time now I draw I now cause I have exactly 3 dark monsters in my graveyard I can special summon Dark Armed Dragon(2800/1000/Dark/7/Dragon) from my hand now I activate my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragons effect to special summon Dark Horus from my graveyard in attack position I activate my Dark Armed Dragons effect remove a dark monster(s) in my graveyard from play to destroy the same amount of cards as I removed, so I remove from play both of my Dark Flare Dragon and Dark Grapher to destroy Blackwing Armer Master and Black wing-Elphin the Raven so Say bye bye to Blackwing-Elphin the Raven and Blackwing Armer Master. Damn you Jesse said Rd now . screw you jesse said Rd I Attack you Dark Horus attack his life points directly you take 3000 damage. 4000-3000=1000 Dark Armed Dragon attack Rd directly 2800-1000=-1800 so thats Game it was a great Duel. You only got lucky cause of your dragons effect Jesse said Rd. Jesse walk off the duel platform. That was a good duel Jesse said Cecil now we have to wait intel they select our dorms so lets just hangout intel then. Hey Cecil and Jesse over here. Hi how are you my name is Tyler Rex. Hi there Tyler said Cecil so have you got done with your entrance exam yet. oh boy I don't need too im a third year student and im the third strongest in Sylver red. Kool said Cecil oh and don't mind Jesse any he's more action then talking. I see why now and he will get pick on if he don't start talking well that aint smart on who ever does said Cecil to Tyler. Why is that you don't want to get on Jesses bad side I know he beat 5 people in one turn all at once and never seen them again to this day. Please let everyone know that cause I don't want to see that again. Okay said Tyler to Cecil I will see what I can do. Thanks Tyler and see you around got to go.


End file.
